1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustable bracket for wall-units which has a casing or the like that can be fastened to the interior of the piece of furniture and a bracket element which is adjustably anchored to the interior and can be hung on the wall hook or the like which is fixed to the mounting panel whereby the bracket element is kept in the casing by an adjusting device, a screw for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bracket fittings of the above-mentioned kind have been frequently used in modern furniture production, especially in the field of kitchen furniture.
It is of particular advantage that they allow a later fine adjustment which means after having mounted the hook in the wall and the fitting in or on the piece of furniture in order to overcome possible tolerances in the brackets.
Whereas a width-adjustment of the fitting is made possible by a relatively wide cross-piece on the hook or on the bracket element of the fitting and a depth-adjustment can be effected by fastening the bracket element by means of suitable tools or a screw or the like especially provided for this purpose, the height-adjustment is frequently carried out by means of an adjusting bolt.
An adjustable bracket for wall-units has been known, provided with a casing in which a screw is fixed in vertical position in respect of the top and lower panel of the wall-unit whereby a shifting element including a support for the hook is mounted on this screw which is mounted in bearings in the portion of its two ends.
It has proved to be of disadvantage that heavy load acts on the screw in the points of support and that, furthermore, a clamping effect occurs between the screw and the shifting element which makes an adjusting of the piece of furniture more difficult.